Dating Game
by Octavia-Snape
Summary: Fluffy little drabble. Nymphadora wants Remus, Remus is in the dark, will Tonks get the date she wants or will she be left out in the cold?


Dating Game

It was two years, two months and three days since they had met for the first time, not that she was counting or anything, and she was quite annoyed at herself with how little they had progressed. There was the occasional subtle flirting, although Kingsley had told her that it was obvious that even a troll could guess what was up with them. Then there was the monthly sleepover when he would transform and she'd keep him company. And of course the nights when they'd stay up talking until the wee hours of the morning. Despite all this they had yet to even go on a date.

They'd kissed, of course, but they had both been incredibly drunk and it had been all lips and teeth and bumping into each other. But still- it had been mind blowing even if it had been short. Albus always did have the best timing and they'd both ended up the next morning, hung-over, and blushing something chronically as Albus kept winking at them. Most of the order already thought they were sleeping together but that was hardly the point. They still hadn't been on a date.

They were going backwards in the relationship stakes. And after all this time she still didn't have the nerve to ask him out. She'd asked Fred and George for help and they agreed, if slightly too quickly for her liking. And she'd ended up swallowing a bottle full of "Gryffindor Courage" and it had made her fearless and also completely uninhibited. Remus had, had to coax her down off the table in a French restaurant where she was performing a strip tease for him. She'd hexed the twins for that. He'd seen her semi-naked and still no date.

It was ridiculous! They'd survived the war, they'd helped each other to cope with the bereavement of many good friends and family and he'd even survived a talk with her mother about his intentions towards her pure natured daughter. God knows they'd been through the wringer a few times, especially him, but they wouldn't allow themselves this one luxury. Not one date.

She'd moved in to his house, well she'd gradually invaded his bathroom space at least, but she still went back to her house and they had very separate bedrooms in the event she did stay. And he'd seen her at her worse; in her baggy sheep pyjamas with fluffy bunny slippers and he hadn't laughed. He'd said she looked cute; cute is a word she thought should be banned, and she'd vowed in turn to buy more slinkier and sexier nighties to wear to bed. Just in case. And yet still no date.

She was so tired of living in limbo, lusting after a man who apparently didn't want her. Putting in the key to his house, she decided she would confront him tonight about their relationship- or maybe tomorrow. Things did always look better in the morning. She almost knocked over one of the candles in the hallway and sighed aggravated blowing it out before she did any more damage to his house. She hung up her cloak on the wall and headed down the hallway blowing out the wayward candles he had left lying around. The man had a screw loose, yet she still wanted to date him.

Opening the door she was bathed in light and saw him sitting on the sofa with two glasses of wine in his hand. He looked gorgeous, his greying hair shimmying in the soft candlelight. She wished he was romantic but knew that they were probably just for his enjoyment not for romance.

"Wotcher Wolvie," She said putting her bag by the living room door and dropping her briefcase in the corner. Grabbing the glass from him, her hands lingering too long on his, she kicked off her shoes and collapsed onto the sofa next to him.

"Hard day?" He asked amusedly as she leaned her head against his shoulder and he brushed his hand against a wayward wisp of long magenta hair.

"Mmm," She mumbled putting the glass of wine to her lips and almost inhaling it in nerves. She wished he fancied her, or liked her. She liked being his friend, don't get her wrong but she'd be so much happier being something more. "Something smells nice Remus, you been cooking again? Must be a special occasion," She joked softly bringing a smile to his lips.

"It is," He replied and she sat up quickly and stiffly.

"Merlin! I've forgotten your birthday again haven't I?" She said spilling her wine onto the sofa. "Oh god I'm so sorry Re-"

"It's not my birthday." He said placing his fingertip over her mouth.

"Oh. Well I know it's not mine. Give us a clue, ah- hot or cold. Have you got a new job?"

"Nope. Cold." He said taking her wine glass off her and moving closer to her.

"Religious Holiday?"

"Colder." He put his arm at the side of her waist and scooted closer almost making her lean back a little.

"Oh, bother. I don't know I give up." She said irritated as he pushed down onto her making her sink awkwardly flat on to the couch.

"Happy 2 years, 2 months and 3 days Anniversary Nymphadora." Remus said pressing his lips intimately against hers.

She realised she didn't need a date not when she had him in the flesh.

AN:Written tocelebrate my 2 years, 2 months and 3 day Anniversary of posting on 


End file.
